


你好骚啊

by DINH



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:46:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DINH/pseuds/DINH





	你好骚啊

陈坤把有些短的上衣往下拉了拉，有些嫌弃的看着胸前的飘带。

啧，跟小年轻谈恋爱就是麻烦。  
新奇的想法一茬接一茬，有时候心血来潮了无论如何要试试新奇的姿势。

陈坤想起上次就腿软。  
小孩在微博上看到一个图，号称接受的一方绝对无法逃脱的那个，当晚就把自己困在墙和他的胸膛间，逃也逃不开，又是深到不能再深的程度，还被蔫坏的小孩系上了带子，最后哭着求他让自己射出来的。

 

陈坤一边对着镜子系飘带一边腹诽，不知道这次又是受了什么刺激，一回来就神秘兮兮的递给自己一个盒子，就把自己推进了衣帽间。  
打开一看，是一件蓝白相间的水手服，款式倒是常见的款式，配的是一条同样配色的短裤，陈坤撇嘴，总算这小子还有点下限，没给他准备裙子，所以那双长到小腿的白袜子，就勉强穿一穿吧。

陈坤别扭的整理衣服，然后看见盒子最下方还有俩蝴蝶结扎头绳。

……

说好的下限呢？？？

算了算了。  
陈坤告诉自己。  
这段时间工作太忙，两个人都少有交集，好不容易有两场活动见了面，却没有太多时间停留，只能在台面上礼貌的打招呼，搞得自己在台上，都能感觉到来自小孩视奸一般的火热视线。

陈坤叹口气。  
就当是补偿好了，不知道看在自己配合的份上等会能不能少挨点折磨。

陈坤没穿鞋子，打开门走出屋子。

开门就看见在门口晃来晃去的小孩。  
听见打开门的声音，他回过头来，上下打量陈坤。  
饶是陈坤久经情场，也有些脸红，他一脸红，看在吴磊眼中，便是另一番光景。

上衣有些短，要露不露的能看见一小寸细腰，吴磊可以想象，陈坤只要一抬手，就能看到更多的风光，然后往上掀一点点，就能看见粉嫩的乳头，只要自己舔一舔，陈坤就能扭着腰呻吟。  
短裤堪堪到大腿的位置，下摆很宽松，陈坤又瘦，露出来的大腿又白又细，穿起来倒也与裙子无异。  
长及小腿的白袜子，明明是把陈坤的双脚包裹起来，却恍如不着寸缕，更加勾人。

最让吴磊移不开眼的，是陈坤的头发。

双马尾。

吴磊不自觉咽口水。

陈坤头发蓄了好几个月，最近出席活动要么就是背头要么是烫个弧度出来别住一侧，温柔又有气场。  
他见过陈坤在家批头散发的样子，也见过他随便在脑后把头发盘成一团，却从来没敢想有一天陈坤能扎双马尾。

两个马尾在耳后靠上的地方，松松垂下来，发尾带着些卷翘的弧度，落在肩头，头绳上还带着蓝色的蝴蝶结，跟衣服很是相配。

“咳咳，看够了没……”  
陈坤有些尴尬的开口。  
“看不够。”  
吴磊几步走上前，抱住陈坤亲吻。

 

吴磊原本是有些忐忑的，偶然间在剧组的时候，看到这种衣服，他就无法自拔的幻想着他哥穿上这套衣服被他操的样子。  
剧组的衣服当然是不敢拿的，他偷摸在网上下了单，思来想去，没敢买裙子。  
今天下午的时候快递到了，小吴先生立马瞒着经纪人来到陈坤家，迫不及待的想看他换上。

果然，符合自己所有的想象。

不，比想象的要够劲儿多了。

 

吴磊亲着亲着，又把人带回衣帽间。

主要是实在忍不到回卧室了。

陈坤被他压在墙上，亲得双眼泛红，喘不过气来，眼睛便带着些水汽。  
吴磊把陈坤的双手扣住，往上压，如愿看到陈坤腰腹间的大好风光。

陈坤用那双带着湿意的眼睛一看他，吴磊恨不得命都给他，下面已经硬的不行，一下一下的蹭陈坤。

用一只手扣着陈坤，另一只手往下，摩挲陈坤露出来的腰。

陈坤虽然年纪大了，却保养的很好，身上因为不怎么见太阳，都是白白嫩嫩的，吴磊的手贴上去，感觉像是被吸住一样，吸着他不停的继续探寻。  
手往上，钻进上衣里，贴住已经颤巍巍站立的乳尖揉弄。

吴磊放开陈坤的双唇，陈坤终于得了呼吸，急促的喘息着，唇边湿漉漉的，淫靡又色情。

“你现在看起来真色情……”  
吴磊又低下头，一下一下舔着陈坤的脖颈。  
他很想直接亲下去，偏偏这儿是个容易留痕迹的地方，只好作罢。  
“闭嘴！”陈坤扭扭手腕，发现竟无法挣脱，只好嘴上逞能，“做爱的时候废话这……哈啊！”  
吴磊一口咬住乳尖，引来陈坤的惊呼。  
松开可怜的乳尖，吴磊安抚似舔舐，舌苔滑过敏感的乳尖，引起阵阵颤栗。

“我要是闭嘴了，怎么给你舔？”

吴磊松开桎梏，往下滑。  
两只手都在陈坤胸前作怪，唇舌已经来到肚脐，用舌尖浅浅戳刺着。

“恩？怎么样？想不想让我舔你……”  
吴磊一边吊着眼睛看他，一边舔着腹股沟，还亲昵的用下巴蹭已经开始抬头的小小坤。

草！  
陈坤忍不住爆粗。

想想那些总说他可爱纯真啥啥啥的彩虹屁，陈坤真是觉得那些粉丝都瞎了眼了。

小小年纪，花样不少，体力也好的不行，被日得第二天腰膝酸软是常有的事儿。

 

吴磊起身，有些居高临下的看陈坤。

本来就短的上衣被掀到脖子下方，胸前是亮晶晶的水印，短裤也是薄的，又是白色，他硬起来，直直的顶起一个帐篷。

反观吴磊，除了嘴唇有些发红，还是那副道貌岸然的邻家大男孩样子。

陈坤不说话，下半身贴过去蹭他的。  
吴磊手覆过去，隔着裤子抚弄陈坤的性器，陈坤喘息声更大，双手搭在他的肩上才不至于腿软的站不住。  
手中的触感滚烫，并且已经有体液渗出，随即打湿了白色的裤子，吴磊直觉哪里不对。  
另一只手原本摩挲着大腿，此刻便往上，从裤腿探进去。

没有任何阻碍，直直触碰到了陈坤的性器。  
吴磊眸色一下子变深，眼中闪着光，手中加重了力气。

“妈的骚成这样，连内裤都不穿了！”  
“啊……你没给我，我拿什么穿……”

他们很久没有在一起，陈坤又是个不愿意自慰的人，方才被吴磊这样刺激，虽说是隔着层布料，但也别有意趣，这会儿被吴磊突然捏一下，又爽又痛。

“小磊……”  
陈坤耸动着腰，往吴磊手里蹭。

妈的，就应该买裙子，掀起来就能草！

吴磊暗暗后悔着，手中动作也加快了些。

“啊……”  
吴磊又亲上去，把陈坤的呻吟堵在口中，离开的时候，又舍不得的再去舔舔他的嘴唇。  
“你还没回答我呢。”  
“啊？”  
陈坤沉浸在快感里，并没有多少理智。  
吴磊停下手里的动作，贴过去，在陈坤耳边缓缓开口。  
“要不要我给你口？”

陈坤耳边像是还回荡着他的声音，脑子里浆糊一样的，跟随着本能点头。

吴磊又滑下去，半跪在陈坤身前，慢慢拉下陈坤的裤子。

 

再次坚定了决心。

下次一定要买裙子。

 

性器抬着头，戳在吴磊眼前。

顶端的小口开合着，像是在祈求怜爱。  
吴磊在顶端亲了一下，随即张开口，把顶端整个含进去。

陈坤低头，见吴磊只含着顶端，来回摆头，舌尖在口中灵活滑动。  
小孩像是含着什么糖果一般，舔舐吮吸，龟头下的沟壑，都被照顾的妥妥贴贴。  
陈坤克制不住，呻吟从口中逸出，年轻的爱人为自己口交的样子本就让人血脉偾张，加上他许久没有纾解，便抚着吴磊的后脑勺，小幅度律动起来。

吴磊尽量放松喉部，最大限度的带给陈坤愉悦，却突然感觉下腹被人撩拨着。

吴磊垂下视线。

是陈坤的脚。  
纤细的脚踝被白色的棉袜包裹着，勾勒出漂亮的小腿线条，此刻正放在吴磊身下，挑逗着早已硬的发疼的性器。

吴磊抬头看陈坤，在满脸的意乱情迷中看到一丝戏谑。

妈的，迟早死在他身上！

吴磊心里暗骂，更加卖力的吞吐陈坤，呻吟声渐渐变得急促，腿间黏腻的水声也已经无法遮掩。  
“啊……小磊……小磊……”  
陈坤无意识的追逐快感，不停叫着吴磊的名字。

察觉到陈坤快射了，吴磊吐出性器，用手快速撸动着，嘴巴也没闲着，亲吻着下方的囊袋和大腿根。  
呻吟陡然拔高，陈坤抖着射了出来，精液射在吴磊手中，有些溅到吴磊脸上。  
吴磊笑着起身，把脸上的精液蹭到陈坤上衣的飘带上，飘带是蓝色的，沾了白色的液体，淫靡非常。

“坤哥射了好多啊……”  
吴磊调侃着，亲上陈坤。

口中还有腥膻味，在唇舌交缠中蔓延开。  
陈坤射了一次，没什么力气，便央着吴磊回房间。  
“哥哥不疼我，你看我硬成这样，怎么能等……”  
说着就把性器往陈坤腿间撞。

小孩还是没脱裤子，只解开了牛仔裤的扣子和拉链，尺寸可观的性器气势汹汹的竖着，跟他这张脸完全不相符。  
“那也别……站着做，我受不了……”  
滚烫的性器在腿间摩擦，没什么快感却有些羞耻，陈坤躲开吴磊的唇，小声提要求。  
“也不是不行。”  
吴磊手上用力，把陈坤揽得更紧了些，轻声笑了。  
陈坤听到他这么笑，心里开始警觉，只要吴磊这么笑，准是在打坏主意。

修长的手指一寸寸抚过腰后的皮肤，在腰窝打转。  
然后往下滑，在小穴边缘试探，慢慢揉弄着，把穴口揉软了，浅浅戳刺。  
陈坤腿软的不行，全靠着吴磊搂着抱着。  
“磊磊……”

“那我们在沙发上好不好？”  
陈坤看一眼沙发，小是小了点，大不了骑乘，总比站着要好点儿。  
“好……”

吴磊托着陈坤屁股，把人整个抱起来，陈坤没办法，自觉收起腿缠在吴磊腰上。

那小沙发原本是放在客厅的，后来买了更大的，就被搬来了衣帽间。  
本来也没几步路，吴磊轻轻松松抱着陈坤坐在了沙发上。

性器又硬又热的抵在下方，陈坤微微抬起身子往后坐了点，伸手撸动硬挺。

吴磊看着陈坤，凑过去狗一样的往他脖子上蹭。  
陈坤怕痒，条件反射的往后缩，手上便没了轻重。  
“嘶……”吴磊在陈坤脖子上轻咬，“你要谋杀亲夫？”

手往下探，方才已经被揉得松软的小穴没有太多排斥，接受手指的亵玩。

吴磊变魔术一样掏出一瓶润滑剂。  
“坤哥，你自己来好不好……”

 

陈坤坐在吴磊腿上，大腿分的极开，腿间一片湿漉漉。  
耻毛也被沾湿，拧成一缕一缕的，陈坤中指和食指都在自己体内，借着润滑抽插。  
有些多余的润滑液从穴口流出，顺着滴在吴磊的裤子上。

吴磊好整以暇的靠在沙发上，一只手缓缓抚慰着自己的性器，欣赏陈坤咬着下唇努力扩张的样子。

视线越过陈坤肩头，吴磊往前方看去。

对面是一面镜子。  
镜子里的陈坤，弓着背脊，白色的上衣衬得他肤色也细白，露出来的腰肢纤细，一边的头发有些乱了，斜斜的往肩头垂。

吴磊收回视线，低下头看眼前的风景。  
陈坤的手指分开，穴口被拉开一个小小的口。  
忍不住伸出手，将食指探进穴中，随即便被温柔包裹。  
穴内又湿又热，吴磊按住陈坤正在扩张的手，伴着自己的食指抽插起来。

“哈啊……磊磊……”  
陈坤眼尾湿红，皱着眉呻吟。  
吴磊不再忍耐，抽出手指带好保险套，便把人往自己怀里拉，手扶着硬挺，捣入陈坤体内。

“啊……”  
陈坤被亵玩许久，小穴早已再期待着，此刻吴磊满满当当进入，不自觉的吸绞。  
“坤哥……放松些……”  
很久没有进入温柔乡的性器被吸着，吴磊差点把持不住。

缓了几秒后吴磊开始律动。

陈坤整个人都贴在吴磊怀里，头靠在吴磊肩头，翘着臀接受吴磊的冲撞。

吴磊看着前方的镜子。

镜子清清楚楚的映着两人的情事。  
性器撑开穴口，碾磨捣弄，本来就湿乎乎的下身更是一塌糊涂。  
抽出性器，保险套泛着光，插进穴中，性器便隐匿其中。  
强烈的视觉刺激下，吴磊不由加快了速度。

“哈啊……磊磊……慢点……”  
“啊……我忍不住……”

吴磊突然停下动作，也不拔出性器，就直接把陈坤换了个方向。  
“哈啊！”  
陈坤惊叫，性器在体内摩擦的快感太过强烈。

“坤哥你看……”  
吴磊把他圈在怀里，亲吻他的耳朵。

陈坤抬头，被吓了一跳，总算明白过来臭小孩要在沙发上做的原因。

在镜子里看自己被进入的样子过于羞耻，陈坤偏头，移开视线。  
吴磊轻笑，也不说话，抱着陈坤大力抽插起来。

陈坤被颠的狠了，眼角的红更加明显。  
“磊磊……好磊磊，慢点儿……”  
吴磊在他脖颈上温柔轻吻，下身的力度却丝毫不减。  
“哥你看看嘛……”  
陈坤像是被蛊惑，视线钉在镜子上移不开。

太羞耻了。  
头发随着颠簸摇晃着，像是放学了蹦跳着回家的少女。  
可偏偏是在做这么色情的事。

吴磊盯住镜子里的陈坤，用手揉捏着陈坤胸前。  
胸前的两点充血发红，可怜兮兮的被指甲欺负。  
手掌一点点往上，吴磊对着镜子扼住了陈坤的脖颈。  
陈坤呼吸越发急促起来，下面也越来越紧。  
手指伸进口中，拨弄嫣红的舌尖。  
口水顺着手指滴落，顺着下巴，顺着脖颈流下，沾湿蓝白的衣领。

陈坤垂着眼眸，眼角的红意让他平添妖冶。

“哥……”  
吴磊看着镜子里的陈坤开口，“你是个妖精吧……”

“嗯啊……”  
手指还在口中肆虐，下身的侵犯也越来越快，陈坤根本说不出话来。

伸手想触碰自己的性器，却被吴磊阻拦。  
“得是我把操射你才行！”  
吴磊起身，把陈坤放在沙发上，卯足了力气操弄。

“啊……磊……！”

密集的操弄下陈坤扭着腰射了，白浊的液体溅在自己腹间胸前。  
吴磊用手把精液涂开，掐住陈坤的腰冲刺。

闷哼一声，吴磊射在保险套里，然后倒在陈坤身上。

“你真是要了我的命了。”

陈坤动动酸软的腿，想，你才是要了我的命。

吴磊抽出来，把保险套打个结扔进垃圾桶。  
“双马尾真好看，早知道你喜欢我就给你买裙子了。”  
坐回沙发上，吴磊把陈坤圈在怀里，把玩他的头发。

？？？  
难道不是因为你喜欢？？？

陈坤小小翻个白眼，实在没力气反驳。


End file.
